YuGiOh! : Stuck Without a Title!
by Gundam Triple K
Summary: The YGO gang meets some Gundam pilots and other strange things happen.
1. The Nightmare Machine!

LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other animé/game that I make reference to. However, I DO own over 400 useless cards, a PS2, a GC, and the entire Gundam Wing box set. The only thing I don't have is a life.  
  
NON-LEGAL STUFF: This is my first official fanfic. The YGO gang will go through some odd crap and meet people from other animé. I will also be making references to a video game now and then. Yes, I know it's horribly short. Call it lack of imagination or something. Or just try to believe a lame excuse like this one: I expect my readers to have short attention spans just like me.

HOW TO READ IT: _*actions are italicized*_ "Dialog is in quotes." (Personal thoughts are in parentheses.)

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Machine!**

_*The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang is at school, and history class has just started.*_

**Teacher:** "Class, today we will begin by—"

**Joey:** _*talking in his sleep*_ "NOOOOOO!!! Don't eat me! AAAAHHHH!!!!" _*begins pushing on his desk*_

**Teacher:** "How the hell is he asleep already? Class just started!"

_*Suddenly, Gundam Triple K, writer of this fic (me), appears.*_

**GTK:** "Who cares?! I'd like to know why the hell a teacher swears in front of young children..."

**Teacher:** "Oh, uhh...well, uhh...umm...HEY! YOU JUST SWORE, TOO!"

**GTK:** "True, but I could always blame that on you, the teacher, who teaches things. I'm just the writer of this fanfic."

**Teacher:** "Wait, if you're the writer, then isn't it your fault that I swore?"

**GTK:** "Well, duh. But I can't just let you teach a boring class like this, so I'm here to spice things up a bit."

**Teacher:** "Oh, well how about doing something to help me?"

**GTK:** "OK, I'll think of something."

_*Meanwhile, in the back of the room.*_

**Yugi:** _*nudges Joey*_ "Hey, wake up, Joey."

**Joey:** "Whaa? Eh?! Oh...Yugi! I was having a wicked nightmare!"

**Yugi:** "Something tried to eat you, right?"

**Joey:** "Yeah! I didn't know you were psychic!"

**Seto Kaiba:** "Yes he is, and that stupid midget can also use his hair as a parachute and fly!"

**Joey:** "REALLY?? AWESOME!"

**Yugi:** _*sigh*_ "Why me? So Joey, what exactly happened in your nightmare?"

**Joey:** "Well, I was attacked by a Blue Eyes White Dragon! I tried running away, but it caught me...then it started eating me! I spent a good 20 minutes in there until I found my way out."

**Teya:** "Well that's a strange dream. I wonder what caused it." (I sure wish I could make it happen more often...)

**Seto Kaiba:** (Hehehe.) _*glances at the Kaibacorp Nightmare Generating Watch*_ (That'll teach that cocky bastard.)

**Joey:** _*angry*_ "What are you smiling about, Kaiba?"

**Seto Kaiba:** _*serious now*_ "Nothing, you idiot! Now shut the fuck up and quit disrupting class! Don't make me get out my cards and duel you with my Blue Eyes White Dragons!!"

**Joey:** _*eyes widen*_ "OK! OK! I'll be good!"

_*Wufei and Quatre walk in*_

**Wufei:** "Coward! You're too weak to fight!"

**Joey:** _*angry again*_ "What the hell did you say?!"

**Wufei:** "The weak should not be fighting."

**Joey:** "That's what I thought!" _*attacks Wufei*_ "YAHHHH!!"

_*Wufei dodges calmly and counters with a swift kick*_

**Yugi:** "Joey! Are you okay? I told you not to pick fights like that, you crazy New Yorker!"

**Joey:** _*blank stare*_ "puuchu...puuchu..."

**Yugi:** "Joey, what are you muttering?"

**Joey:** _*face becomes scornful and grotesque*_ "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

**Wufei:** "You have a strange choice of friends there."

**Yugi:** "yeah, so why are you here?"

**GTK:** "I brought them here to show you guys a video."

**Tristan:** "Alright, I like videos..."

**GTK:** "NOT THAT KIND!"

**Tristan:** "Aww, but I haven't watched that kind of video since I left home and—"

_*room falls dead silent*_

**Tristan:** "...WHAT?! Is there something wrong with that kind of video?"

_*entire class, except a confused Tristan, falls over*_

**Quatre:** "AHEM...OK, class! Let's get to the video!"

_*What is on this mysterious video? Is it something to make history class enjoyable for once? Or will it be something that only Tristan would like? Find out what happens next time!*_


	2. YuGiOh!, Guilty Gear X Style!

LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other animé/game that I make reference to. By the way, I'm sorry to all the DBZ people I pissed off, fanfiction.net for abusing the rules, and Phoenixfire. Hate me all you want, but do not treat him the same way for being my friend. He had nothing to do with my foolish idea. In fact, he was the one that convinced me to stop what I was doing. Thanks, Phoe-kun. Hey wait...is it still a legal disclaimer if I said all this stuff in it?!  
  
NON-LEGAL STUFF: Hey, long time since Chapter 1, eh? Well I'll explain why now. You see, my mom is a little paranoid about what I do on here, and if she saw me typing up this...I'd be bombarded with 50,000 questions. So, I have to wait until I'm home alone to type stuff like this. And what better time than a snow day from school?

HOW TO READ IT: _*actions are italicized*_ "Dialog is in quotes." (Personal thoughts are in parentheses.)

**Chapter 2: Yu-Gi-Oh! Guilty Gear X style!**

_*Last time, a very long time ago, the YGO gang was visited by GTK (me) and two Gundam pilots, Wufei and Quatre, during history class.*_

**Quatre****:** *inserts a video tape* "OK, now. Pay attention."

*The tape begins, and it is in the middle of an episode of some cartoon. Suddenly, an odd looking and pudgy yellow rat appears.*

**Rat on Tape****:** "Pika Pika!"

**Class****:** "AHHHHHH!!!! What the fuck is this?!"

**Tristan:** "This looks kinda familiar..." *thinks about his massive collection of videos* *gasps* "COULD IT BE?"

**Rat on Tape:** "PIKA!" *runs over to another odd rat*

**Rat 2 on Tape:** "PIKA!" *moves close to first rat*

**Tristan:** *tears of joy* "YES! This is my favorite video! Here we go..."

*In the video, the two rats suddenly leap on each other and begin...well uhh...gay rat sex*

**Wufei:** "The hell?! This isn't the tape we planned on using!"

**Quatre: **"Oh..." *stops tape, blushing* "Oops. The real tape must've gotten mixed up with my private collection."

**Tristan:** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Put it back in! Hey, you have a collection of more like that?"

**Quatre: **"Hahaha...haha...ha...uhh, yes."

**Tristan:** *hoping Quatre can read lips* "_Meet me outside after class_"

*Quatre winks at Tristan*

**GTK:** *throws down a blue duffel bag, making a loud noise* "Now that I have your attention, let's watch the right videos."

**Quatre & Tristan:** "But that video was right..."

**Wufei: **"So...anyway. You brought them all? Good." *opens bag and hands one to Quatre with a glare*

**Quatre:** "What did I do?" *throws tape down*

**Wufei: **"Pokemon is evil. It brainwashes little children."

**Quatre & Tristan:** *blank stares like brainwashed GGX2 Chipp* "Wufei die! Wufei die!" *both attack Wufei*

**GGX Narrator: **"Heaven or Hell! Let's Rock!"

**Wufei:** "Uhh, okay...oh, right, brainwashed children to stop."

*Tristan attacks first, but doesn't even land a punch before Wufei takes him down*

**Tristan:** *confused* "...where the hell am I?"

*Quatre is next, and manages to hit Wufei a few times with a slap.*

**GGX Narrator:** "Time's up! Winner: Wufei"

**Quatre: **"But I had more life left than him! And, hey...I'm normal...aww, I liked Pikachu."

**Wufei:** "Yeah, how did I win?"

**GTK: **"This is my fic, I can make anything happen."

**Seto Kaiba:** "So basically you're saying that nothing bad will ever happen to the good guys and the oddballs will be brought to justice?"

**GTK:** "Well, I wouldn't go that far...but it's a strong possibility."

**Yugi:** *shyly* "So you can do anything you want? I've always wanted to be like a super saiya-jin..."

**GTK:** "Uhh, sure." *give Yugi longer hair, and it is now glowing yellow/gold*

**Yugi:** "SWEET!" *begins flying around the room*

**Joey:** "Ygui! Your parachute hair is letting you fly!"

**Seto Kaiba:** (What a moron) *shakes head* "You can't even talk right. What the hell is 'Ygui' ?!"

**Joey:** "Hey, don't blame me for that...GTK is the one typing this!"

**GTK: **"Yeah, it's my fault...but you might as well call it a convenient coincidence."

**Seto Kaiba:** "Good point. Keep it up."

**Joey:** "Kepe what up? Ahh what the hlel? Dampit STOP THAT! You whore! You're rally starting to--GAHHH?! Fine! No more tlaking from me!"

**Seto Kaiba:** "Very nice. Quite an effective way to make him shut up."

*Joey wants to talk but knows better, so he resorts to glaring at GTK*

**Seto Kaiba:** "So what's my old rival, Yugi up to? The hell...why are you so upset?"

**Yugi:** "I sense something...evil.

**Joey:** "How can you tlel? Tch...you bastid..."

**Yugi:** "GTK gave me the powers of a super saiya-jin, so I can sense strong powers, and I sense a very strong evil one."

**Joey:** "You sure you don't just have to take a shti?"

**Yugi:** "No, dammit. And I see you're not angry about your misspellings anymore."

**Joey:** "Not realy, maybe he'll stpo if I ingore it."

**GTK:** "Heh, that's what you think..."

*while Joey and GTK exchange glares, what evil presence does Yugi sense? Find out next time!" The hell?! Why did I just attempt to end this narration block with a damned double quote?! HAH!*


	3. The Dueling FINALLY Begins!

LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other animé/game that I make reference to. Also, a forewarning to any Quatre or Pegasus fans--they're the bashing targets this chapter. At this rate, it won't be long before I end up bashing my idiotic self. Hey wait! D'oh! Already did...  
  
NON-LEGAL STUFF: This part is just for a very close friend, whom I shall now address as Testi-kun so all who are not him shall know nothing! Hey, I heard Monday what happened and why you're gone for a while. Sorry it took me so long to do something about it, but I wasn't sure what to do. I'm doing this here so you can get to it when you feel like it. Anyway, I don't know how you're taking this loss, so bear with me. If you're really struggling with it (I hope not), just remember that things like this are bound to happen. I know I'm dreading the end of the school year when THAT happens and you...yeah. But an imporant thing I learned from that book of mine (which you probably still haven't read) is that one should live in the present--not the past, and not the future. Keep the mind on what is currently happening, not busying oneself regretting things in the past or feeling nervous about future events. The book has many other important lessons like this, so you should pick it up now, more than ever, and start reading it. On the other hand, if you're doing OK with the whole thing, that's good to hear. I hope to see you back in school soon and back to your comical old self. by the way, we've had 3 GE things in that class you like so much. They're all due tomorrow (5-16-03), but I don't think you will have trouble catching up. Anyway, onward, to the far overdue fic chapter 3!

HOW TO READ IT: _*actions are italicized*_ "Dialog is in quotes." (Personal thoughts are in parentheses.)

**Chapter 3: The Dueling FINALLY Begins!**

_*So what evil presence does Yugi feel...err, uh, sense?*_

**Yugi:** "I sense an evil presence!"

**Wufei:** "You already said that once, dumbass! Now tell us who it is!"

**Yugi:** "It feels familiar...but pure evil...the hell?! QUIT MAKING ME FEEL THINGS!! IT'S SENSE!"

**GTK:** "Oh, sorry. My mistake. Won't happen again." (Yet.)

**Yugi:** "I heard that!"

**Joey:** "Yeah, Yugi boy here is psychic."

**Pegasus:** *appears* "Hey, I'm the only one that can address _that_ bot by _that_ name."

**Kaiba:** "Hey, Pegasus! It's time we had **that** duel of ours over at **that** table. And hey, are you **that** evil presence **that**'s got Yugi's balls in a knot?" (Nothin' like making fun of people for repeating words)

**Quatre:** "Balls? Where?!" *drools*

**Pegasus:** "Uhh...right. No, I'm not the evil that has Yugi's infinitesimal genitals in a bind, but I'll tell you who it is if you can beat me in a duel."

**Quatre:** "GENITALS!!" *passes out*

**Kaiba:** "Stop that! Pegasus, my Blue Eyes White Dragons are gonna tear your nuts off!" *gets out cards*

**Quatre:** "NUTS!! You said nuts as in the--" *poof*

**GTK:** "Sorry about that, it seems he got a little carried away, so I sent him to another dimension."

**Pegasus:** "Listen, this isn't that pathetic show, Dragonball Z. Why not just admit you killed him?"

**Quatre:** *faintly heard from far away* "Dragon balls!!"

**Kaiba:** "Why couldn't you send that bastard farther away?! Imbecile!"

**GTK:** "Oh, bring him back you say..."

**Kaiba:** "NOOOOOO! Forget what I said! Pegasus!"

**Pegasus:** "Right, but how about fixing the scenery? All these cute little boys are making me so..." *blushes*

**GTK:** "Pedophi--oh, the scenery." *transports everyone to a bland mountainous area*

**Kaiba:** "The hell?!"

**GTK:** "Sorry, I guess I still had Dr--"

**Kaiba:** "Don't say it!"

**GTK:** "Oh, yeah. I still had DBZ on my mind."

**All:** *pause...sigh of relief*

**Pegasus:** "Now we need a table."

**GTK: **"Sure thing." *draws one in*

**Kaiba:** "What sorry excuse of a table is THAT?!"

**GTK:** "I guess I'm not much of an artist..."

**Kaiba:** "Tch...fiiiine." *sets cards down on wobbly table*

**Pegasus:** "You ready, Kaiba boy?"

**Yugi: ***loud and still with super saiya-jin powers* "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!" *nearly blows away Kaiba's cards*

**Kaiba:** "Watch it coc--I mean dic--or uh...DAMMIT! All my good insults would get that stupid Gundam pilot excited!"

**GTK:** "He has a point, Yugi. Therefore, loss of privileges." *makes Yugi normal again*

**Kaiba:** "Thanks...so, heads or tails?"

**Pegasus:** "Oh, I like both when it comes to young boys..."

**Kaiba:** "FOR THE COIN TOSS DAMMIT!"

**Pegasus:** "Tails then. Tch, way to go and disappoint me."

**Kaiba:** *flips heads* "Hah, I'm first." *draws hand of 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Lord of D., a Flute of Summoning Dragon, and Pot of Greed* "Dammit, what a shitty hand." (I hope that fools him)

**Pegasus:** "Why don't you spend more time in the bathroom to clean yourself off? My Millennium Eye sees that the cards you drew are far from being bad..."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "Are too."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "Are too."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "Are too."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "Are too."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "Are too."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "Are too."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "Are too."

**Kaiba:** "Are not."

**Pegasus:** "ARE TOO!!!!"

**Kaiba: **"Fine, you're right. Damned cheater! I'm finished playing games with you!"

**Pegasus:** "Done with your turn, you say? But you didn't even do anything. Oh well, that's too bad." *draws Toon World, Monster Reborn, Toon Summoned Skull, Griggle, and Card Destruction* "I play Toon World and pay 1000 life points."

**Yugi:** "Ooo...that card allows toon monsters to be used on the field, which can attack direc--"

**GTK:** "Don't start this now! This is not the show! We don't need those gay explanations!!"

**Pegasus:** *sets Monster Reborn and plays Griggle* "Now, Card destruction to clear that hand of yours!"

**Kaiba:** "You bitch! Hah, but you killed your toon skull. Idiot."

**Peg:** "So you think." *flips Monster Reborn* "Now it's back, and ready to attack your life poi--oh yeah, no explanations. Hey...why has my name been truncated?"

**Kaiba:** "Maybe he realized that you act so much like a woman that you need a fitting name. And are you done with your turn yet?"

**GTK:** "Actually, I'm just lazy. Continue."

**Peg:** "Grr...no, I'm not done either. I'll set this card I got from playing Card Destruction earlier."

**Kaiba:** "My turn? Good. I play Change of Heart on that skull!"

**Peg:** "Not so fast!" *flips shift* "But you can take my Griggle instead. Thanks for the 3,000 life points too."

**GTK:** "Kaiba - 8,000. Pegasus - 10,000."

**Kaiba:** "Holy shit!" (dammit! Why'd I have to put so many Blue Eyes White Dragons in! I don't even have anything to tribute summon for this third one!)

**Peg:** "Sucks, doesn't it?"

**Kaiba:** "What, you boyfriend?"

**Peg:** "Hah. Simpleminded cretin. I was talking about your deck."

**Kaiba:** "You want my dick?! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!!"

**Peg:** "Anyway, I'm free to attack now, so I'll also equip my skull with this Axe of Despair."

**GTK:** "4500 to 9500. You're screwed, Kaiba."

**Yugi:** "Trust in the heart of the cards!"

**Kaiba:** "OK, fine." *draws an ancient telescope* "DAMMIT! Why's this in my deck?"

**GTK:** "Well, I based your decks mostly on the corresponding starter decks. Of course, that means you have a bunch of shit."

**Kaiba:** "Take your turn...PEG!" *stares angrily at GTK*

**GTK:** *twitches eyes back and forth*

**Kaiba:** "GAHH!! FREAK!!!!"

**Pegasus:** "Right...so umm...I'll attack again and play this Tremendous Fire. I win!"

**GTK:** "Kaiba - 0, Pegasus - 8,500."

**Kaiba:** "D'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *runs away*

**Pegasus:** "So, I guess I don't have to tell you who the evil guy is then.

**GTK:** "Hold up. You'll duel me now."

**Pegasus:** "What do you know? You're not even a character in the series! Let's go newbie!"

**GTK:** "True, but Joey can't duel for shit and yet he is a character."

**Pegasus:** "Oh, yeah. Good point. Let's see what you can do then!"

*As Kaiba sulks over his defeat, Pegasus and GTK prepare to duel! Can I, the writer of this fic, beat Pegasus and get the information?*

*Phoenixfire, friend of GTK and Kaiba lookalike, suddenly appears*

**Phoenixfire:** "We all know you have script immunity. Why not just call yourself Yugi?"

**GTK:** "Eh? I've lost many duels before...I've even been finished off by a Kuriboh once, remember?"

**Phoenixfire:** "Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I? well good luck, and until we meet again..."

*So ends Chapter 3. Pegasus and GTK duel next Chapter! As an added bonus, somebody gets bashed yet again!*


End file.
